


Sounds Like a Plan

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, LMAO, Philinda - Freeform, Random almost smut, been holding this back for a while, didn't even know I was going to write this, lol, such a tiny drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Agent Coulson falters in his personal quest to resist his attraction to Melinda May.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Sounds Like a Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenBookAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/gifts).



> Yeah, I've been sitting on this fic for a while, waiting for inspiration to finish - and it happened. It is what it is, a drabble - fueled from intense shipper feels. :D Brokenbookaddict - this is for you.

Coulson felt heat creep up his neck and singe his flesh all the way to the tips of his ears. Foolish. He was foolish and there was no way Melinda could ever want to see him as more than a valuable co-worker. Yeah? Disgusted with his thoughts, Phil screwed his hands into fists and stood straight. "Good night, Agent May." He was brave enough to catch her eyes but still chicken-shit enough to pivot and quick-march out of the office before he had the chance to be weak and do any one of the dozen things he'd dreamed of - all guaranteed to bring a wish of death before dishonor.

"Good night." Melinda let the file she'd been pretending to read drop to her desk. How awkward would it have been if she'd said good night and sweet dreams? Years of close association had only deepened her appreciation for Phil Coulson. That's what it was she pretended to herself - appreciation and nothing more. They had to trust one another to get the job done. Trust. It absolutely, positively, could not be anything more. Like, for instance - love. More like infatuation.

She poured herself another two fingers of scotch and took a healthy gulp. Time to bury her feelings. Always time to do that; it was much safer to repress all feelings. Feelings got you shot and that was if you were lucky. If you were unlucky it killed you and if you were cursed it killed the man you couldn't stop thinking about…

Unhappy to say the least about where her thoughts were heading, Melinda emptied her glass, slamming it on her desk and almost made the ice cubes jump free. "Fuck that shit." Why in hell did that man have to look so good in a suit and tie? Yeah his suits were nicely tailored - but they were not exactly Armani, now where they? Regulation dark and boring - all but the contents. Phil had a quick if dry humour and that was only one of his many attractive qualities.

All right. The gym would allow her to work through this funk. Or at least work the edge off this legendary sexual tension.

><><><><><

Phil grunted and punched the speed bag with all the grace of a professional boxer, keeping both hands in motion, pelting the piece of equipment with a series of rapid blows. Intent on working off his frustration he didn't acknowledge the person he had been instantly aware of as she entered the gym.

"Stop beating on that poor defenseless piece of equipment." May waved her hand and snapped her fingers. "Looks like great minds think alike, a bit of extra training should let us sleep well tonight."

Well aware what he'd heard and his lust had wanted was not what May meant, Phil kept hitting the speed bag. "I'm almost done. If you want at the equipment I can stop."

"Scared?" May smirked. "Afraid even with a few drinks in me I'll kick your ass too hard?"

"As if." Phil stepped back and held up his hands. "I'm sure you'd only use enough force to subdue me."

"I'm not sure." May watched Coulson remove his boxing gloves and toss them to the edge of the room. She nodded in approval. Good tactics to remove a potential trip hazard. "You never know, I might get too worked up."

"You're too professional to let that happen."

"Shall we find out?" May read the flash in Coulson's eyes as fast as he made his move, grabbing her around the waist and charging. She allowed this and fell back, using her legs to throw him over. Air slammed out of her lungs as she made contact with the mat, but her move allowed her to kick free and roll upright, her feet planted wide to face her smirking opponent.

"I knew you'd let that happen." Phil edged back and damn, his self-satisfied grin made May want to attack twice as hard.

"And what does that gain you?" May asked sweetly - too sweetly. "You're expecting a typical attack pattern, aren't you?" Taking a few steps back of her own, she tossed her head and shifted her weight. "Why don't you keep pressing?"

"And let you work me over?" Phil feinted and pulled back out of range. "Not even on a first date, woman."

"Oh." Scoffed May, "We're way past first date etiquette. We've got history, don't we?" She advanced and batted her eyelashes. "C'mon, show me you've got what it takes." May held up both fists, guarding her face. "Throw a punch."

"That's too easy." Phil raised his own fists, his dancing footwork bringing him in and out of range. "I'll all about the unexpected."

Major disbelief on May's face, she raised her eyebrows and then shook her head. "You, sir, are by the book." The air in the gym was warm and the lights, even at half power overhead were enough to illuminate the dangerous glitter in Melinda's eyes. "I call your bluff."

Phil dropped his playful expression. "Remind me later to tell you that you asked for this." His mouth became pinched and he sighed, heavily. "I don't bluff."

"Lies." May smirked. "You're a perfect agent, are you not?"

"Oh, I'm an agent, but I'm not perfect." Phil exploded into action, lunging close to sweep his leg at May's feet. She jumped and he pressed further into his attack plan, running into May, wrapping his arms around her waist like he had in the beginning and holding tight. "If I were perfect I could ignore how you make me feel, yeah?"

May luxuriated at first, letting a few precious seconds pass as she pretended Phil was holding her tight because they were only enjoying themselves. She chopped at his shoulder and winced as Phil let out a suffering hiss of breath. "Don't deflect, it doesn't suit you!"

"Who's deflecting? Not me." Phil yanked his body back and pulled, forcing May to fall with him and then rolled himself on top. "Not my style."

"And that's something we all know. You've got your own special style," mocked May, "serial single man. Sad to see and sadder to know."

Phil let the hurt wash over and recede. "Only because you've been unavailable. Now is a different story."

May realized Coulson's weight on top of her own body was warm…and felt like coming home. "Everything is a cover story for an agent."

"You won't get me distracted now."

"You are."

Phil rolled. "How about now?"

May could feel every exquisite inch of Phil's body; the man was a delightful mix of muscle and restrained passion. "I know exactly what I'm after."

"Let me show you what I'm after." Phil couldn't stop himself any more than he could stop himself from enjoying being under May's body. "And then if needed, we talk. Later." One heartbeat, two heartbeats…a third. He smiled bleakly, aware that this moment could damage his working relationship with May - or be his salvation. "Let me show you the real me."

"Permission is for -"

May's incendiary words were swallowed, muffled as Phil threw his arms around May's neck and yanked, connecting his lips to hers. This kiss had been years in coming - even if they'd kissed as cover before. This kiss was for them, not part of a sting or covert operation. This moment was real and soul jolting.

Phil coaxed May's mouth open, moaning as the woman of his dreams took control, cupping his cheeks and deepening their kiss. She pulled back to pant, looking into Phil's dazed eyes and did something that astounded the other agent. May giggled.

"Rude." Phil blushed. There was a beautiful woman straddling his body, they'd just shared a passionate kiss, and now she was laughing.

"Rude?" Melinda May arched one perfect eyebrow, her amusement clear in her wide smile. "Rude is not finishing what you've started." She squeezed her knees and sat harder on the cradle of Phil's hips. "Rude is a dank and unlocked sweaty gym." She put her hands flat on Phil's chest and leaned forward. "Rude is a man who doesn't take a woman's subtle hints the first time."

"I see your point." Phil gasped, Melinda was rubbing her ass to great effect on his groin. "Go lock the door and come right back, it's a little hard for me to walk right now."

She rose to her feet smoothly. "Sounds like a plan. And be assured, I want to talk about what we're going to do right now, but much, much later." Melinda winked. "So very much later."


End file.
